


I Just Want Parents

by superfabtori



Series: All I want is a friend [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfabtori/pseuds/superfabtori
Summary: Sequel to All I want is a friend. Brooklyn meets her real mother and finds out a big secret. She also gets the people who left her to refret it, but when she gets them to regret it that means the contract is over. Will Claude really take her soul?





	1. Chapter 1

Her parents were fakes. They left her and she only met her real father two days ago. Sebastian himself confirmed that her parents were fake, so now, Brooklyn and Claude are on their way to find the real mother.

::flash back::

Brooklyn cuddle with Claude as she slept, and soon enough she woke on her own. Brooklyn looked up at Claude and stared at his perfect face.

"Mistress, it's not nice to stare." Claude stated after a few minutes, startling the wondering girl.

"It's not my fault that you're so handsome." Brooklyn mumbled, barely audible. She then rolled so she was almost laying all the way on top of Claude. "What are we doing today?"

"Mistress do you really need to ask?"

"No I guess not." The morning went on like usual and so did most of the afternoon, that is until a knock came from the front door.

Claude answers the door and surprisingly enough, Earl Phantomhive and his butler are standing there.

"Claude! Who's at the door?" Brooklyn sung as she skipped to greet her guest. But she stopped short of the stairs when she sees the Earl. Brooklyn stares, not at the young Earl but at her so called father. She hadn't expected to see him again so soon. Honestly, she didn't want to talk to him, and she really shouldn't have wanted to talk to Claude either. He knew all along and yet he betrayed her. But Brooklyn couldn't help that she was madly in love with Claude.

"Claude, show them to the living room, I'll be back in a moment."

"Yes mistress." Claude bowed and then led the unexpected guest to the living room. Brooklyn ran to her room once the guest were out of view. Quickly she grabbed the photo of her and her 'parents' then ran back to the stairs.

Once she entered the living room Brooklyn stood next to Sebastian with the photo pressed against her chest.

"Sebastian, I have a question for you." Brooklyn looked down at the ground while everyone else looked at her.

"What is it darling." Brooklyn made a nasty face at the word darling, but brushed it off.

She held out the picture and the butler looked at it generously. "Is this my mother?" A sad expression covered his face.

"No, this isn't your mother." Brooklyn's heart dropped. So this wasn't her real mother either. Her parents were fakes.

"Do you know where my mother is?" Sebastian hesitated and looked at Claude, who just nodded.

"Yes."

Brooklyn's eyes lit up with a huge smile on her face. "Can you take me to her?"

Again he looked at the silent body guard and again he nodded. "I suppose I could, master is that alright?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

::end::

The group was already in the chapel, following Sebastian since he knew what she looked and smelled like. So ultimately he knew were the woman was. Brooklyn was looking at the floor while she walked so when Sebastian stopped, she slammed into his back. She mumbled an apology then looked around Sebastian. Standing a few feet in front of them was a three ladies. One just so happened to look their way and she looked kind of panicked. The nun whispered something to the other two nuns before they took off in the opposite directions.

The nun that was left, stormed over towards Brooklyn and her fellow demons and half demon.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to see your face?" The nun was mad and Brooklyn assumed it was a bad thing.

"But on the contrary, I have our daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

"But on the contrary, I have our daughter." Sebastian smirked as the nun looked surprised.

"What? H-How did you even find her?"

"I didn't until here recently, but Claude here, has been with her for 11 years." Sebastian's eyes turned the fuchsia color again when he mentioned Claude being with Brooklyn for all those years.

"No, that can't be right I left her with good friends of mine." the nun defended.

"They aren't very good friends if they abandon a five year old, with no way to survive or defend herself." Brooklyn snarled and the nun finally realized she was there.

"Who are you?" The nun questioned.

"Oh great, I come here to meet my real mother and she asks who I am. Forget this, Claude, lets go." Brooklyn turns and starts walking away with Claude following her.

"Wait! I'm sorry, I only got to see you for a few minutes, when you were a baby and then the Haskakar's sent me a photo of you when you were 3. But that is the only time I've ever seen you." 

"I don't care really, this isn't at all what I had expected it to be. Especially now that I find out you're a nun. Nuns aren't allowed to have sex correct?" The nun nodded. "So isn't by having sex and consuming a child, against your policy? And on top of that, sex with a demon! Why haven't they kicked you out yet?" It was true, everything Brooklyn said was absolutely true. Mathilda didn't deserve to be a nun anymore and not only that, she wasn't fit to be a mother either.

"Yes you're completely right, but I'm not the only one at fault here. Lets not forget the man who destroyed this whole cult. It took a year to repair."

"Lets not get into that right now, don't you want to spend this time with your precious daughter?" Sebastian smirked as he said precious. With the way Brooklyn treated him, she wasn't precious at all, but then again she didn't know about the whole father thing at the time.

Brooklyn wasn't to happy about having to talk to the nun that was her so called mother. The aura around Mathilda was terrible, there was just something about it that made Brooklyn not like this women. But she would just have to suck it up and deal with it for the time being.

"Tell me, what is your life like?" Mathilda smiled and sat down on a near by bench. She patted her hand next to her, summoning Brooklyn to sit there.

"Well lets see, I was abandoned at 5, by the people I thought was my real parents. For six years I was completely alone, well not completely because Claude was secretly there leaving things for me. At 11 I formed a contract with him, and he's been my body guard ever since. Two days ago I found out the Sebastian was my father, and that the Haskakar's weren't my real parents and today I met my real mother. So yeah, that's about it." Brooklyn looked down at the floor while she explained her life.

"Wait, you formed a contract with Claude? Does that mean he's a demon as well?"

"Yes he is." Mathilda grabbed Brooklyn's face and looked at her face and neck. Obviously she was looking for the mark. "Let go!" Brooklyn shoved Mathilda away from her. "The mark is right here." Brooklyn held out her hand and exposed the symbol. Mathilda eyes went wide with shock. "I'm leaving now, goodbye."

Brooklyn got up and walked away, again with Claude right behind her. Sebastian watched as she walked away. He didn't feel any sympathy for the nun. Soon Sebastian and his master followed after Brooklyn. The nun sat at the bench in pure shock.

[near the carriage]

"I didn't like her." Brooklyn said as she swung hers and Claude's hand. She had grabbed his hand as soon as they were out of sight.

"And why is that mistress?"

"She had the aura around her that I didn't like, I can't explain it really. And another reason why I don't like her is because she gave me away in order to stay a nun. Ridiculous. Pathetic." Brooklyn let out a sigh then looked at her body guard. He grunted and Brooklyn kissed his cheek. Claude opened the carriage door and Brooklyn went inside. A few moments later Ciel enters as well.

Half the carriage ride Ciel and Brooklyn talked as well as Claude and Sebastian. Brooklyn's and Ciels chat wasn't as intense as the butler and body guard but it was just as informational. For the other half the ride, Brooklyn slept. Ciel looked out the window and the older men talked some more.


	3. Chapter 3

A month has passed since Brooklyn has met her mother. And Brooklyn still couldn't figure out that disgusting aura around the women. She had asked Claude about it multiple times but he either changed the subject or told her she would figure it out soon enough. Brooklyn hated waiting, but unfortunately this was something she was going to have to wait for.

"Claude you really aren't going to tell me are you?" Brooklyn asks anxiously.

"No mistress." Claude had decided himself that Brooklyn would have to figure out her mother's special aura. Brooklyn had explained to him that with the other nuns she saw, the aura was different from Mathilda's.

The duo was now head to the Phantomhive manor, Brooklyn had asked to see her father. When Claude had asked why she wanted to see him, she simply said information. When they arrived Sebastian gave a smile to Brooklyn and just starred at Claude.

When Claude walked passed, Sebastian stopped him. "I don't want a repeat of last time Faustus. And I don't want you kissing my daughter."

Claude just looked at the red eyed demon then continued to follow Brooklyn. She had walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Sebastian offered her a cup of tea, which she politely declined.

"Sebastian" Brooklyn started then Sebastian gave her a look. "Father," He nodded. "Could you tell me a little about my 'mother'?"

"Why are you interested in her all of a sudden?" Sebastian raises an eyebrow. Brooklyn pooched her lips and looked the other direction, avoiding eye contact.

"I need information on her. There is something weird about that woman and I need to figure it out."

Sebastian hummed and just looked at the young girl. No one really knew why Brooklyn was so obsessed with finding out information on her mother. That and no one really knew anything about her except, well, Sebastian and even then he knew very little.

"Well, she's a nun." He chuckled and got a look from his daughter. "It was a one time thing and after that happened the cathedral got destroyed. And even though she blames it on me, it wasn't my fault."

"How did the cathedral get destroyed?"

"An angel, Angela or Ash, was trying to control a male and female and well, I with the help of a few, uck, reapers, tried to destroy the angel and ended up destroying the cathedral."

"So it was your fault. Go figure. Do you know anything about the aura around her? It's strange and I don't like it."

"No I'm afraid I can't tell you anything about that." Sebastian gave Brooklyn a look of pity. Claude had asked him to not say anything. In order to get Brooklyn's demon senses to start working, she needs to focus. At the moment she has the senses the same as a humans, which isn't strong and isn't going to help her in the future.

"Alright, then do you know how I can figure out her aura?" Brooklyn was just going to give up on the whole ordeal if he couldn't tell her how.

"Focus, the next time you go to see her close your eyes and focus. It'll take some time but the more you practice the better you will be." Sebastian was done talking and his master was calling for him. Before he left Sebastian said goodbye, Brooklyn had decided to leave and visit her mother to try and do as she was told. If she could figure out this aura she might be able to use it against her fake parents.

*At the Cathedral*

Brooklyn found the nearest nun and asked for her to get Mathilda. Once her mother was walking towards her, Brooklyn closed her eyes and focused really hard. Nothing happened, She focused even harder and still nothing happened. Brooklyn still wasn't able to identify the mystery aura. She could identify the holy aura around the other nuns but not the one around her mother. So, she decided to go a different route.

Brooklyn asked Mathilda about her parents and as she explained things started clicking together. Brooklyn tried one more time to focus on the aura. As she focused a little video started to play in her mind. The video was of a girl, with blue hair and green eyes was falling from heaven. At first the girl had light pink wings but they slowly disolved into nothing causing pain to shoot throw the girls body. As she fell closer and closer the the ground her hair colored changed from the dark blue to a dark brown and the green eyes stayed the same. The girl was once wearing a white flowing dress that flapped as she fell but the disolved into a black dress. The girl was a few feet from the ground when she suddenly dissapeared. The video then changed to a dark, fire driven world. The girl was now there, horns had grown from the top of her head. A man, fully red and dressed in black saw the girl. He starred at her for a few moments before pointing at her and then pointing upward. This caused the girl to be thrown out of this world and back into one that looked exactly like earth. The horns had now vanished and she looked normal.

The girl wondered around for a little while before finding a cathedral that looked like the one Brooklyn and her mother were currently in. As the video zoomed in closer to the girl, she started looking more and more like Mathilda. Brooklny soon realized that it was her mother. When she opened her eyes Mathilda looked terrrified.

"What did you just do?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"I don't know, I just did as Sebastian told me to do." Brooklyn looked over to her silent dispasition and he just starred at her. "Claude I think it's time to go."

As the two arrived back at their house, Brooklyn told Claude what she had seen. Claude handed Brooklyn about five books and told her if she read them then she would figure out the aura. As Brooklyn started to read one of the books, Claude interrupted. She hadn't eaten all day and Claude had prepared food for her. Then after that she had to bathe and go to bed, Brooklyn didn't get to read as much as she wanted to but after Claude tucked her in, she started reading agian.

On the second book, she found what she was looking for.


	4. Chapter 4

"The Manx fairies were called Adhene and known as Cloan ny moyrn, which means the children of pride/ambition because they were regarded as fallen angels cast from heaven but too good for hell." Brooklyn read out loud quietly.

"I see you've found out your mother's secret." Claude walked in startling Brooklyn. 

"Yeah I suppose so. But it also says that they would take babies or spouses when ever they wished. Is Sebastian sure that I'm her child?" Brooklyn look down as she spoke quietly. Claude just looked at her and smiled calmly.

"Yes , I'm quite sure you both look remarkably alike whether you know it or not."

The next day Lord Phantomhive visited Brooklyn at her house. Sebastian had asked her if the advice he had given her work and if she had found out her mothers secret. Brooklyn gave him an honest answer and explained what all happened the day before. While her guests where at Brooklyn's house, she sent Claude out to find her fake parents.

When he arrived back with two people behind him, they all were in shock.

"Claude how did you find then so fast?" Brooklyn asked looking at the rather boring looking couple. They both had dark brown hair, the women's eyes were blue while mans were green. They both wore common clothes for the common wealth.

"That doesn't exactly matter at this moments. Don't you have some questions that need to be answered?" Claude said matter-of-factly. Brooklyn nodded her head and Claude led the fakes into the living room. After some interrogation and Claude telling the parents how wonderful Brooklyn is, the fakes felt really bad about leaving her.

"We were scared. Our type isn't allowed to stay on earth, well not for extremely long periods of time. We had to go back or else we to, would become fallen." The mother explained, they had learned that her name was Sarah and the mans name was James.

"So you both are angels?" The couple nodded as a response. "How does being in this room make you feel?"

"I must say, it is very demonic, but that's to be expected when there are two full demons and two half demons in this room."

"I guess that makes sense, seeing as there's a demonic aura surrounding a holy one." Brooklyn looked down sadly.

"Look, we are very sorry for leaving you and we do regret it dearly, and we wanted to take you with us but unfortunately, if we brought you to heaven, the all mighty would have killed you on spot." James explained sadly. Claude and Sebastian were watching Brooklyn intensely, get aura want sad, hurt, or angry, just understanding. Leaving her on earth was the best thing for Brooklyn, otherwise she would have been killed and never found out anything about her true self.

"Hmm." Was all Brooklyn replied. Sarah and James were getting restless and quite anxious. Brooklyn looked at them then looked back down. "If it suits you best, you may leave."

The couple got up and left while Sebastian and Claude watched Brooklyn. When she looked up, she looked at Claude, with the realization that their contract was over. This would day, or rather the next couple of days, would be her last.


	5. Chapter 5

Ever since Brooklyn fulfilled her upmost desire, the contract has been bothering her. She never imagined that it would end so quickly, that she would die so young. Of course Sebastian knew the contract was over as well, he could feel the emotions rolling off of his daughter.

Brooklyn walked back and forth in her room, debating whether she should talk to Claude or not. Deciding not to, she sat and tried reading her favorite book, The Tell-Tale Heart by Edgar Allen Poe. She loved the way Poe described how the man was not mad, but in fact healthy. She loved the way everything was planned out, how the man buried the old man under the floor boards.

After awhile Brooklyn gets the courage to ask Claude about what would happen. She walked down the stairs to find him dusting the chandelier. She watched him for a few moments before speaking up, although she assumed he knew she was there.

"Claude?" Brooklyn asked quietly.

"Yes mistress?" Claude looked down from the chandelier, he was currently hanging upside down on.

"What's going to happen now?"Tears started to form in Brooklyn's eyes as she spoke.

"I don't understand mistress."

"Now that the contract is over, what will happen? Will it hurt?" A single tear ran down her cheek as she spoke. Claude jumped down from his spot on the light fixture and wiped away that tear.

"Mistress, there is something that I want to tell you. I have only realized it just recently, but nonetheless it's true." He looked into Brooklyn's bright green eyes before continuing. "Brooklyn, I love you and I won't be taking your soul. I can't take something of value away from my loved one."

Brooklyn started crying, not tears of sadness but tears of joy, tears of happiness, tears of relief. She jumped into Claude's arms then kissed him passionately, and unlike the other times, he kissed back and actually meant it.


End file.
